Humphrey's bad life
by kateXhumphrey
Summary: One day Humphrey's pack gets attacked and his parents told him to run away. after he ran away he joined the western pack but leaves after he hears that Kate's getting married. while he's a lone wolf he makes a few friends and they save a pack and Humphrey becomes the leader of the pack. (I know that the title sucks, when I find a better name for the tittle I'll change it)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I decided to make. I hope you enjoy it and leave a review to let me know what you like and don't like about the story. I also want to ask if anyone is interested in being a bet reader of this story let me know in a pm so you won't have grammar mistakes.**

I was walking around the territory to see if I could make some friends because this was my first day I could get out my den. I saw some pups playing and decided to ask if I could join them. "hello" I asked politely. "may I ask who you are because I haven't seen you around here" a grey wolf with a few white streaks asked. "my name is Humphrey and you haven't seen me around here because this is my first time out my den" I said. "nice to meet you. My name is Jimmy and these are my friends Alex and Stefan" Jimmy said.

Humphrey p.v

I saw that Alex had a brown fur with a white belly and had light green eyes and Stefan was completely grey and had brown eyes. "nice to meet you. Can I join you because you are the first wolfs of my age" I asked. "I would like you to join us but what about you two" Jimmy said to Alex and Stefan. "I think it would be fun" Alex said. "it is much better with four pups to play" Stefan said. "what do you want to play" I asked. "I think hide and seek would be fun" Alex said. We all agreed "but who is the one who seeks" Stefan asked. "I will because I interrupted your previous game" I said.

Alex p.v

I liked Humphrey not only because he is the one who offered himself but I can see he is a really caring person and I think we could be very good friends in the future. "I will begin to count" Humphrey said. We all run our own ways and after ten minutes I saw that Humphrey caught Alex and Stefan so I know he was coming for me now.

After five minutes I saw Humphrey and I saw he was sniffing around for my scent. I never thought such a young wolf could do that. I saw him coming to my hiding spot. I thought he found me but I saw him turn around and run away. I let out a sigh of relief but after a few seconds I felt someone behind me. I was scared for my life but when I turned around I saw Humphrey and my other two friends laughing on the ground.

Humphrey p.v

We were all laughing except Alex. When I stopped laughing I saw that Alex was angry but he didn't shout at us which was good. "I'm sorry but I had to do it" I said. "I thought you were a mad wolf who would try to kill me but luckily it wasn't" Alex said. "aren't you mad" I asked surprised. "I would do the same thing" Alex said. "what are we going to do now" Jimmy asked. "I know a game. My brother invented it" Stefan said. "what is it" I asked. "he called it log sledding" Stefan said. "what does that mean" Alex asked. "you have to get a log and go down a hill trying to avoid all sort of obstacles" Stefan said. "it sounds fun" I said. We all agreed to his game but we would take a small hill because no one ever did this before because it was dangerous.

When we arrived the hill we saw a broken log. It was perfect for our four. The first few times we were all scared because each time we saw a rock in front of us we crashed until after six times we found a way to control the log. The rest of the day we spend log sledding until it was evening and everyone had to go back to their den. "it was fun spending the time with you" I said and walked back to my den.

When I arrived my den I saw my parents waiting for me. "did you make some friends" mom asked. "I made three friends" I said happily. "I knew you would make friends" dad said. "now join us for dinner" mom said and took the caribou which was in the back of our den.

One week later.

I was log sledding with my friends. We became very good at it after a lot of training. We were all laughing because we had the best ride we had this whole week until we heard someone scream. I saw that Alex began to cry. "what's wrong" I asked. "t-that w-was my m-mom" Alex sobbed. We then heard more wolfs screaming and the last wolfs I heard were my parents. "I know we all want to see them but we have to leave if we want to survive" I said crying. We then began to run away until I heard a wolf following us. I looked around and saw two wolfs behind us.

They were coming closer to us really fast until I heard Stefan and Alex scream and shortly after that I heard Jimmy as well. "leave without us" Alex yelled. I run even faster but I was crying as well. _"first I lost my parents. Then my best friends. I don't know where to go, I don't have a home and I can't defend myself_ I thought. I didn't hear anything so I guess he run back to the other wolfs.

I run for three hours without stopping. Then I stopped because I heard a waterfall. I took a break to get something to drink. When I was done and turned around I saw two wolfs standing in front of me. "w-what do you want" I asked scared. "we heard someone crying and we searched for the wolf who was crying and then we found you here" a black wolf with a scar on his left side and dark brown eyes said. "please don't hurt me I didn't mean to come here" I said scared. "we won't hurt you but what is your name" a white female wolf with yellow eyes asked. "my name is Humphrey" I said. "my name is Blaze and she is my mate and her name is Moon" the male wolfs said. "nice to know you but I have to go" I said and looked around to see if anyone was here. "what's wrong" Moon asked. "nothing" I said. "you can tell us" Blaze said. "before you tell us where are your parents because there is no pack nearby" Moon said. When I heard that I began to cry.

Then Moon came to me and hugged me. "tell us what happened" Moon said. I told them what happened in my pack without trying to cry but it was really hard. When they heard my story I could see that they were shocked to hear what I've been through. "how long have you been running" Blaze asked. "about three hours" I said. "you can live with us" Moon said. I actually wanted to start new life without thinking what happened today. "I would love to but where do you live" I asked. "you show him our den and I will hunt because you are probably hungry" Blaze said. We walked to a den which was bigger than my den I lived in with my parents.

We waited for ten minutes and saw Blaze coming in the den with a caribou. "let's eat" Blaze said and we began to eat. This was my second time I ate a caribou. The last time was this morning with my parents. When we were finished we all wanted to sleep. I was sleeping in the back of the den while Blaze and Moon were sleeping in the side of the den. I saw that they both were sleeping but I couldn't because I was very cold. I stood up and walked to Blaze and Moon and cuddled next to them.

Blaze p.v

I woke up the next morning and when I looked around I saw Moon and Humphrey sleeping next to me. I looked at Humphrey and saw he had a smile. I decided to hunt for breakfast I stood up without waking Moon or Humphrey. I walked outside and found a caribou grassing. I killed it as fast as I could so I could return to my mate and Humphrey.

Moon p.v

I woke up and saw that Blaze was gone but I saw the Humphrey was sleeping next to me. _Blaze is probably hunting_ I thought. After five minutes I heard Humphrey waking up. "good morning" I said. "good morning, where is Blaze" Humphrey asked. "he is hunting for breakfast" I said. "can you learn me how to hunt" Humphrey asked. I was shocked when he asked me that. "we will when you are a little older" I said. "but I want to learn it now so I can catch my own food" Humphrey said. "I will talk with that about Sam" I said.

We waited for a few minutes and saw Blaze returning with a caribou. "good morning honey" I said and nuzzled Blaze. "good morning" Blaze said. "let's eat" I said. We all began to eat but the whole time I was thinking about Humphrey. When we were done I asked Blaze to talk in private. We walked away from the den and saw Humphrey waiting there for us.

After a minute we stopped walking. "what do you want to ask me" Blaze asked. "Humphrey asked me to teach how to hunt" I said. "normally they will learn that when they go to alpha school and that's when you are one year old and he is only a month or two" Blaze said. "I know but we have to teach him eventually" I said. "we will begin tomorrow and we will also learn him how to defend himself" Blaze said.

We walked back to the den and saw Humphrey still sitting outside. "what have you done the time we were away" I asked. "I was watching the scenery and you choose a good place to live" Humphrey said. "thank you and we also want to tell you that we will learn you how to hunt tomorrow" Moon said.

Humphrey p.v

I was very happy when she told me that. "thank you and don't worry I won't disappoint you" I said. "you will never disappoint us" Moon said. The rest of the day I walked around the territory to get familiar with it because I wanted to live here. When it was evening I walked back to the den and saw them waiting for me with a caribou. "I see you finally decided to return" Blaze said. "yes but let's eat now I'm starving" I said as I heard my stomach growl. They both laughed and when they were finished we began to eat. When we were done we all went to sleep because they would learn me how to hunt tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up and saw Moon and Sam waiting for me. "let's eat and then we will learn you how to hunt" Blaze said. I nodded and joined them for breakfast. I was finished earlier because I didn't eat so much. I saw that they were finished. "when will you teach me how to hunt" I asked. "we can begin now" Blaze and looked at Moon. "follow me" Moon said. We followed her until she turned around. "we will train here" she said. "what do I have to do" I asked.

They both talked to each other until I saw Blaze smiling. "first we will learn you how to stalk your pray without being seen" Blaze said. I nodded and listened to what he told me. When he was done he told me I could start. Blaze walked away. I bend as low as I could but because I never did this before it was pretty hard. I fell to the ground a few times and when I knew how to keep my balance I began to look for Blaze.

After thirty minutes I found him and saw him looking around to find me. I saw a that the grass was tall so I could easily go to him without being seen. I began to crouch to him. After a minute I was only a few feet away. I saw him turn away from me so I stood up and run to him and jumped on him. I saw he was surprised when I jumped at him. "that was very good for the first time" Blaze said. "were is Moon" I asked. "I'm here" she said. "where were you" I asked. "I was following you to see how you did" Moon said. "I haven't heard you" I said. "I know. I was following you" Moon said smiling. "how did I do" I asked. "you did better than any other wolf I have ever seen training" Moon said proudly.

The rest of the day they learned me some stuff which was important to know if you were hunting. An example they learned me where was the best way to bite a caribou which was his throat. They also learned me to see were the wind was going. When you are stalking a caribou you always have to make sure that your scent is going away from the caribou otherwise you will let it know you are stalking it.

When it was evening I was tired and decided to go back to the den. Blaze and Moon went both hunting. I don't know why because Sam can hunt on his own but it probably was because they had to talk about me.

Blaze p.v

I was walking with Moon to the place where most of the caribous were. "Humphrey is the best student we ever had" I said. "it's just sad that he lost his parents at such a young age" Moon said sad. "you're right but he doesn't look sad" I said. "I think he is happy that he can live with us" Moon said. "let's hurry I don't want him to wait for us so long" I said. "you're right" Moon said.

When we were walking back to the den we were talking about Humphrey. "don't we have to go to a pack because he is safer there" I asked. "he is but I think he won't be so happy in a pack" Moon said. "I will ask him when we are back at the den" I said.

Humphrey p.v

I was waiting in the den for Blaze and Moon to return. After ten minutes I saw them walking in the den. "we are sorry for the delay" Moon said. "it's nothing" I said. "let's eat" Blaze said. "can I ask you something" I asked. "what do you want to ask" Blaze said. "I want to ask you if you want to become my new parents because you have been very friendly to me. You even helped me get over the loss of my parents" I said nervous. I saw them both smile. "of course we want" Moon said. "thank you" I said happily and hugged them. We all were eating without saying anything.

Shortly after we were finished I went to sleep. I cuddled next to Blaze and Moon. "thank you for helping me" I said. "don't worry son we will always protect you" Moon said and when she said that I had a big smile because I had a new family.

One month later.

Blaze and Moon were always friendly to me. They never punished me when I did something wrong. They didn't even yell to me once. They also learned how to defend myself. I was hunting with my dad because he didn't want me to get hurt but he didn't kill him. He was only here to do something if anything should go wrong but luckily it didn't. when I killed the caribou I was happy because this was the first caribou I killed on my own. I looked to the hill and saw Moon watching me.

I dragged the caribou back with my dad because he was too big for me to drag alone. When we entered the den Moon gave me a hug. "I'm proud of you" she said with tears of happiness. "if you didn't help me I would never be able to do this" I said. We started to eat. When I was eating I thought about the moment the caribou fell death to the ground.

When we were finished we began to train again but when we were training we could smell humans around here. We wanted to run away but it was already too late. "please go, we will stop them" Moon said with tears. "I won't leave you. I don't want to lose my family again" I said crying. "you have to go. We won't let them kill you" Blaze said. "I-I can't" I said crying. "please go. We will see each other one day" Moon said. I gave them both a quick hug and then I run away. I looked back before I entered the forest and saw that they were shot. I thought they were death but I saw the humans pick them up and walk to their car.

I began to run again but after two hours running my paws were bleeding and I couldn't feel my legs. I then began to walk further until it was evening and I looked for something to eat. Luckily I know how to hunt thanks to Sam and Moon. When I caught a small caribou I brought it to a den I found. I quickly ate it and then threw everything what was over away because other animals would try to find it.

I then walked back to the den and tried to sleep but I couldn't. each time I slept for a few minutes I saw Blaze and Moon getting shot by the hunters. After a few times I didn't even try to get more sleep because I knew I couldn't get it. I cried for hours until I saw the sun coming up.

I began to run again because I had to find a pack to live in otherwise I wouldn't survive long. After three hours running I could smell a bear and when I turned around I saw a full grown bear standing in front of me. I began to run as fast as I could but the bear was faster than me. I then felt a lot of pain in my side and when I looked there I saw the bear had hit me there. The next thing I knew is he hit me again and was bleeding in my face and then I hit a three and yelped in pain. Then I began to feel weak but the last thing I saw before blacking out was that the bear was about to hit me again.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that this is a good beginning of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown p.v

I was patrolling the bother with three other alphas. We all knew nothing would happen here because we don't have a war with any other pack but we still had to bother the patrol because it is part of the alpha duty. We were almost done with patrolling until we heard a scream. "let's find out who was that" I said. "yes sir" a wolf said. We began to run to the place where we heard the scream coming from. It didn't take us long to get there.

When we arrived we saw that a bear was attacking a pup and we saw he was wounded badly and that he had lost a lot of blood. We saw that the pup was hit again and that he hit a tree and after that he was knocked out. "go back to the pack and warn the healers" I said to a black and white wolf. "what do we do sir" a wolf asked. "we have to make sure the bear leaves without killing the pup" I said. We saw that the bear was about to kill the pup but we all began to attack him before he could hit the pup.

Black and white wolf p.v

I was running back to the pack because Winston told me. When I arrived the territory were everyone was eating I saw that everyone was looking at me. I saw Eve and her pups eating. I walked to them and saw she was looking angry at me. "what do you want" Eve asked angry. "Winston send me because we found a pup that was being attacked by a bear" I said. "who was the pup" Eve asked. "I don't know we have never seen him before in the pack" I said. "stay here and watch my pups and if anything happens you know what will happen" Eve said. "yes ma'am" I said.

Winston p.v

The bear run away because he knew he didn't have a chance to win. I walked to the pup and saw he had lost a lot of blood. I thought he was death but I saw him breathing slowly. I picked the pup up and run back to the pack. When we were running back I saw Eve coming. "he needs help" I said. "bring him to our den while I get the healer" Eve said. When I was running in the pack territory I saw all the wolfs looking at the pup on my back. I could even feel his blood running down my legs. When I reached my den I laid the pup on the ground and tried to stop the bleeding but because of his deep wounds I couldn't.

After a few minutes I saw Eve and Sally running in the den. "how bad is it" Eve asked. "even worse than I thought" I said. "let us see him" Eve said. I let them walk to the pup and when they saw all the blood on him they were shocked. "is he still alive" Sally asked. "he is barely" I said. "I have one question did he tell you what he was doing alone in the woods" Eve asked. "he passes out when we arrived" I said. "we will ask him when he wakes up" I said. "if he wakes up" Sally said. "he won't wake up if we stay here chattering" I said. "wait outside for us until we are finished" Eve said. I left the den and waited for them to get me.

After thirty minutes we saw Kate and Lilly coming. "why are you here and not in the den" Lilly asked. "I found a pup outside the territory" I said. "can we see him" Kate asked. "not yet" I said. I heard them sigh. "why do you have blood on you" Kate asked worried. "that's the blood of the pup" I said. "what happened" Lilly asked. "he was attacked by a bear" I said. "Will he make it" Kate asked. "we don't know but he has lost a lot of blood" I said sad. "how long will it take for mom to get out" Lilly asked. "we are done" Eve said and came out the den. "did he make it" I asked. "he is still alive but he is hurt badly" Eve said. "when will he wake up" I asked. "it will probably a day or two" Sally said. "where does he stay" Kate asked looking at Eve and me. "we will let him stay in our den" I said in defeat. "but when he wakes up we will bring him back to his pack" Eve said. "can we see him" Kate asked. "we will get the blood out of his fur first and then you can" I said. "I will keep Kate and Lilly away from you" Eve said. "why can't we see him I want to know how he looks like" Kate said. "we don't know how he looks like because of all his blood" Eve said. "now come on and let your father alone with the pup" Eve said. I saw that they both didn't want to go. "if you leave now you can see him earlier" I said. "tell us when we can see him" Kate said.

When they left I went inside and took the pup up and brought him to a river. After ten minutes I was finished and it surprised me that he didn't wake up from the cold water. I saw that he was almost a copy of me. I walked back with him on my back.

When I reached the den I saw Eve, Kate and Lilly waiting for me. "I thought I should get you" I asked. "they wanted to see him" Eve said. "just be careful he has many wounds" I said and laid him on the ground. "he looks almost like you" Eve said looking at me. "I thought the same" I said. "let's get to sleep and hope he wakes up tomorrow" I said. Me and Eve slept next to each other and Kate and Lilly did. I saw that the pup was sleeping in the back of the den because I laid him there.

Kate p.v

I didn't say it but he looked really cute. Before I went to sleep I looked one more time at him. When I saw him sleeping I was lost in my thoughts. If I could I would walk to him and sleep next to him but my mom would kill him if I did that. I saw that my parents and Lilly were sleeping so I did the same and closed my eyes.

The next morning I woke up as first and saw that the other pup was still sleeping. I looked at him for five minutes lost in my thoughts until I heard someone waking up and when I looked to see who it was I saw it was my mom. "good morning mom" I said. "good morning Kate" Eve replied. "did the pup wake up" Eve asked. "I don't think so but how can he sleep for a whole day" I asked. "it's because of his wounds but when he wakes up we will ask him the whole story he went through" Eve said.

After ten minutes everyone was awake except the pup. My dad went for breakfast. When he returned we all ate until we were full. We left a little bit for the pup for if he should wake up earlier than we thought he would.

The whole day me and Lilly played some games with our friends. Everyone asked us who this pup was and how he looked like but we didn't tell anyone because my parents say we couldn't tell anyone. When it was time for dinner. We told our friends we had to leave because we had to eat.

When we walked in our den we saw my parents waiting for us with a caribou. I looked at the pup and saw he was smiling. "it looks like he is having a good dream" I said smiling. First everyone looked at me weird but then they knew who I meant and they looked at the pup. We looked at him for a minute and then saw he had tears in his eyes and a little after that he began shaking and shaking. I looked like he had a terrible nightmare.

Humphrey p.v

I was having a terrible nightmare about my foster parents getting shot by humans and me being attacked by a bear. When the bear was about to kill me I woke up sweating. I looked around and saw four wolfs looking at me. I tried to walk back but when I did I felt a huge wave of pain through my body and fell to the ground. I looked at my side and saw a huge wound. "so it wasn't a dream" I said quietly. "what do you mean" Winston said( Humphrey still doesn't know their names). "nothing" I said and was afraid of them. "first eat with us" Winston said. "I have eaten yesterday so I don't have to eat" I said. "you were out for two days" Kate said. I looked at her and saw she was the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen. I looked at her and saw she was looking at me as well. I blushed a bit but thanks to my fur they didn't see it.

I looked at her for a few seconds thinking of her. I shook the moments of my head and looked at the other wolfs. "you can eat with us. We don't care if you do" Eve said. I decided to take the risk "if you don't care I will but what are your names" I asked. "my name is Winston, she is my wife Eve and they are our daughters Kate and Lilly" Winston said. "nice to meet you, my name is Humphrey" I said. We started to eat but I was still afraid of them so I didn't eat much.

When everyone was finished I wanted to sleep again but Winston stopped me. "what were you doing in the woods without your parents" Winston asked. I knew something like this was coming. "I don't want to talk about it" I said with tears. "we really want to know because most of the pups didn't even leave the den without their parents" Eve said. "I said I don't want to talk about it" I said a little angry. "we really want to know what happened" Kate said. If it was anyone else who would ask me I would become furious but I couldn't get angry at her so I smiled at her. "I will tell you if you really want to know" I said.

I told them everything I went through. I told them I first lost my real parents and my best friends by some rogue wolfs and that I found two new wolfs who became my new parents and that they then were taken away by humans and then being attacked by a bear. I ended crying and saw they all were shocked to hear my story. "we are sorry for asking you" Eve said. "now that you know my story I want to sleep if you don't care" I said still sad. "you can and tomorrow we will tell the pack you joined our pack so they don't attack you" Winston said. "don't you have to ask the leaders first" I asked. "we are the leaders" Winston said proud. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you" I regretted. "don't worry, we know you didn't want to tell anyone about your past because it would bring back bad memories" Eve said. "but before you go to sleep we want to know if you were an alpha or an omega" Winston said. "what is that" I asked. "I'm sorry but an alpha is someone who hunts and protects the pack and an omega is someone to play and keep peace" Winston said. "how old are you" Eve asked. "

I knew how to hunt and how to defend myself so I was probably an alpha but I didn't want to kill or hurt anyone so I decided that I wanted to be an omega. "then I will be an omega" I said. "we have to tell you that alphas and omegas can't be together" Eve said and I saw that Kate was sad when she heard I was an omega. "but you can now do anything with anyone because you will become an omega when you are one year old" Winston said. "why is that" I asked confused. "because when you are one year old you will get to alpha school to become an alpha" Winston said. _So this is what Blaze and Moon meant_ I said to myself with a few tears. "did we say anything wrong" Winston asked. "I was thinking about something my foster parent told me" I said. "what did they tell you" Eve asked. "I want to keep it a secret if you don't care" I said. "let's get some sleep because we have a long day ahead of us" Winston said and we all went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and tried to walk a little. When I began to walk it did hurt but not as much as the last day. I walked outside watching the scenery. I sat at the edge of the hill until I heard someone behind me. When I looked behind me I saw the wolf was Winston. "good morning sir" I said. "how are you doing" Winston asked. "better as yesterday" I said. "can I ask you what you are doing here" Winston asked. "I'm watching your pack" I said. "we have to get back inside before someone sees you here" Winston said. I sighed and followed him but before I entered the den I looked to the place I lived with Sam and Moon. "I hope you survived" I said quietly. "when will you tell the pack that I will stay here" I asked. "in the afternoon but why do you want to know" Winston asked. "because I want you to tell them what happened to me because I'm not ready to tell" I said. "I will and don't worry they all are friendly so they will accept you here" Winston said.

When everyone was awake we ate breakfast. When we were done everyone went outside to tell them about my arrival. "I thought you would tell in the afternoon" I said. "we will tell them now so you can walk around without anyone trying to attack you" Winston said. "you didn't have to do that because I wouldn't go outside" I said. "why not, you can make a lot of friends" Lilly said. I pointed to my side and my face where were the wounds. "I understand" Lilly said.

Winston p.v

Then I howled for the pack to come so I could tell them about Humphrey. Humphrey stayed behind me until I turned to him to ask him if I could tell the pack about his past. He nodded so I could tell the pack. "I told you to come here because the pup who we found two days ago will stay in our pack" I said. Then I told Humphrey to come to me. At first I saw he didn't want to do it but everyone told him to do so he came to me. "you now know how he looks like but before you leave I want to tell you why he isn't here with his family" I said. I told them everything he told me yesterday and when I was finished I saw that Humphrey had tears in his eyes and I saw that all the wolfs were sorry for him. After that everyone left to do their things they would usually do. Humphrey stayed at my den because he was still wounded but Eve told him he would be healed tomorrow.

I saw that Kate and Lilly played with him in my den and saw that Humphrey was a really nice wolf even after all he went through. Eve and I had to take care of the pack so we left them alone because I was sure nothing would happen to them.

When it was evening we walked back to the den and saw Humphrey, Kate and Lilly resting. "how was your day" Eve asked. "it was pretty fun" Kate said. Before Eve could say something I changed the subject. "let's eat something" I said and walked outside the den to pick up the caribou I caught. We all started to eat. "Humphrey can I ask you something" I said. "what do you want to know" Humphrey asked. "in which pack did you live because the only pack that is close is the southern and eastern pack" I said. "I don't know in which pack I lived" Humphrey said. "how long have you been running away from your pack if you don't have a problem with it telling me" I said. "when I was running away from my pack I ran for three hours without stopping and when my foster parents were taken away I had run for two days without stopping" Humphrey said. "how can you run for so long if you are just a pup. Most of the adult wolfs can't even run for that long" Winston said surprised. "I'm sure that if you are running for your life you can run as long as me without stopping" Humphrey said.

Humphrey p.v

When we were finished Kate, Lilly and I played a bit longer until I was beginning to feel the pain in my side again. "I'm sorry but I have to stop because my side hurts" I said. "we can continue tomorrow" Kate said. "do you know a game that we can play" Lilly asked. "your mom said I would be healed almost completely tomorrow so we can play hide and seek" I said. "then we can ask a few friends of me to play with us" Kate said. "we will but we will do that tomorrow because I'm tired and my side hurts" I said and went to sleep.

Kate p.v

I woke up the next morning and saw that everyone was sleeping. When I looked at Humphrey I saw he was holding his side. After five minutes Humphrey started to wake up. "good morning" I said. "good morning Kate" Humphrey said. "can I ask you why you were holding your side" I asked. "because yesterday it hurt" Humphrey said. "maybe you should ask my mom to see if she can do anything about it" I said. "that won't be necessary because my side doesn't hurt now" Humphrey said.

I then heard my mom waking up. "good morning" I said. "good morning" Eve said. We talked a bit about this pack so Humphrey knew where everything was and what we would do the whole day. When we were finished Winston and Lilly woke up at the same time. We said good morning to each other and then we started to eat.

When we were done Lilly, Humphrey and me went to find some friends of me. We found them playing in the gardening where all the pups were playing. "hello Reba and Janice" I said. "hello Kate and Lilly" Reba said. "who is that" Janice asked. "he's Humphrey" I said. "are you the wolf Winton found a few days ago" Janice asked. "I'm but I'm not here to tell you what happened" Humphrey said. "why are you here then" Reba asked. "we are here to ask you if you want to play hide and seek" I said. "we will but before we start we can ask some other pups if they want to play with us as well" Reba said. "that would be great" I said and Reba and Janice left.

After five minutes I saw them returning with ten other pups. I recognized only three of them and they were Shakey, Salty and Mooch. "who is the one who search as first" Mooch asked. "I think we should have two pups as seekers" Reba said. "why" Salty asked. "because we are with too many wolfs to search on your own" Reba said. "but who are they" Salty asked. "I will" Humphrey said. "why should you want to be him. Normally nobody wants to be him" Lilly said. "because I love playing games. I did it with my friends from my old pack a lot" Humphrey said sad. Everyone looked at him. "I will help him" I said. "we don't have a chance if you are the one who is going to us" Lilly said. "I won't play at my best" I said. "but why are you going to help him" Lilly whispered. "because he is still upset about losing his family and if we don't help him get over it he will do something he will regret" I whispered back. "you have two minutes to hide you" I said and everyone left.

Humphrey p.v

I was thinking about my friends, my family and my foster parents the whole time I was waited to find them. The only thing they didn't know was that I was very good at this game because my foster parents told me how to find other wolfs and I had very good ears. "I think I will have to run slower because you we be an omega" Kate said. "don't worry I can keep up with you" I said smiling. "tell me if I have to run slower" Kate said and began to run around the gardening to find the wolfs we are searching.

After five minutes Kate stopped and looked at me. "how is it possible you can keep up with me when I will become and alpha" Kate asked surprised. "remember I run for two days without stopping" I said. "I forgot and sorry for bringing your memories back" Kate apologized. "it isn't your fault" I said. I then could hear a bush moving next to me and when I looked at it I saw three wolfs there. "I found some wolfs" I said to Kate. "where do you see them" Kate asked. I pointed at the bush I saw the three wolfs, "there" I said. Kate went to the bush and when she looked behind it the three wolfs walked out.

After twenty minutes we found all the wolfs. Kate found eight wolf and I found five but I let Kate win because if she know I could find all the wolfs so easy she would think that there was something about me I didn't tell them.

After three hours playing of hide and seek everyone was bored so they asked me if I knew another game. I knew one game but I didn't want to do it because I would think about Alex, Jimmy and Stefan. "I know one game but it is dangerous" I said. "what is it called" Lilly asked. "it's called log sledding" I said. "never heard of it" Kate said. "I know you don't. one of my best friends told me about it" I said. "what do we have to do" Mooch asked. "you have to find a log and then go to the top of the hill and go down with the log without hitting something" I said. "it really sounds dangerous" Kate said. "I know it does so I won't play it" I said. "why not, it sounds fun" Mooch said. "because the last time I played it was the time my pack was attacked and me and my friends parents were killed" I said with tears.

Kate p.v

When I heard that I felt really sorry for him. The net thing I did was I hugged him. "let's go back to my den" I said. He nodded and tried to turn around but I was still hugging him so he couldn't turn around but what surprised me was that he had a lot of muscles for such a young wolf. I decided not to ask him or he would tell me something about his past and I would feel sorry again.

When we reached my den I saw my parents inside talking to each other. "how was your day" Eve asked. "we had a lot of fun but in the end Humphrey told something he didn't tell before" I said sad. "what did he tell you" Eve asked. "they asked him if he knew a game to play and he did but he said it was dangerous" I said. "is anyone hurt" Winston asked. "no we didn't play it because Humphrey didn't want to play it" I said. "why not" Winston asked. "the last time he stopped playing it. He said that he heard that his and his friends parents were killed and that his friends were taken away" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Humphrey p.v, two days later

I was talking with Winston and Eve because I have to make a new den because I can't life here my whole life. After one hour I found a place where to build a den. I started to build a den but after ten minutes I saw Winston coming to me. "what do you want sir" I asked. "a wolf is here and he told me he is from your old pack and he said he knew you" Winston said. I followed him back to his den. I thought it were my friends or parents but I would doubt it. When we reached the den I saw a wolf sitting next to Eve. "this is the wolf I told you about" Winston said.

I looked at him for a few seconds because he looked familiar to me but I didn't know why. After a little longer I saw a scar on his side and knew he was the wolf who took my friends away. "what do you want" I asked angry. "I came to tell you that the pack survived and your parents want you to return" he said. "you took my friends do you really think I didn't recognize you" I said furious. "so you found out then I have to finish you here" he said with a smile. He walked to me. I thought about everything my foster parents told me about how to defend me but I only wanted to do it if it was necessary. He tried to claw me with his paws but I saw that Winston stopped him. The wolf threw Winston of and wanted to attack me again but Eve pinned him to the ground. I knew this wouldn't end well for this wolf so I did what I had to do and took Kate and Lilly outside the den and led them to the gardening but before I followed them I turned around and saw that they killed the wolf and that was blood on the whole floor.

After twenty minutes we returned and saw that the wolf was away and that there was no longer blood on the floor. "where did you bring that wolf" I asked. "we told a few alphas to bring him away but can I ask you how did you recognize that wolf" Eve asked. "I saw a scar on his side and the wolf who captured my friends had the same scar in his side" I said. I thanked them for saving my life and then went back to my den to finish it.

When I was finished it was evening and I saw Winston coming to me. "hello sir" I said. "hello Humphrey, I see you finished your den" Winston said. "I did but why are you here" I asked. "Kate and Lilly asked me if you would want to come to dinner with us" Winston said. "I will" I said smiling. "then I will get a caribou and come to the den. Can you tell them I will arrive in a few minutes" Winston said and yawned. "you don't have to catch a caribou for me" I said. "but I have to catch one for my family" Winston said tired. "I know you are tired. You better wait here. I don't want you to get hurt" I said. "but who is going to catch a caribou" Winston asked annoyed. "I have to tell you something" I said. "what" Winston asked. "when you asked me if I would become an alpha or an omega I could say that I was an alpha because there is something I didn't tell you" I said. "what didn't you tell me" Winston said. "I will show you but you can't tell anyone else" I said.

I saw that Winston was surprised but he nodded. "just look to the valley and you will see what I mean" I said. "but that's the place were all the caribous are" Winston said. "I know, I know how to catch one" I said. "that's impossible you are only a few months old so it's impossible for you to catch one because they learn you in alpha school" Winston said. "yes if you live in a pack but not if you live as a lone wolf" I said and run to the valley.

Winston p.v

I couldn't believe what he told me was true but when I looked to the valley I saw him stalking a caribou just as an adult alpha wolf would do but the only different about him and any other alpha was that he took his time to kill the caribou. I saw that we looked at his surroundings very good and he made sure his scent went away from the caribou. When I saw the caribou turn toward Humphrey I thought he found him but when I looked at the place were Humphrey was I saw that he was no longer there. I looked back to the caribou and saw that Humphrey killed him by biting it's throat.

After a few minutes I saw that he was behind me with the caribou on his back. When I looked at the caribou I saw it was a full grown caribou, it was big enough to feed my family with and we could probably eat a whole day from that caribou. "how did you do that" I asked surprised. "I know how to hunt and I can protect myself but when you asked me if I would become an alpha or omega I decided to get an omega because I loved to have fun but if anyone would get in trouble I would help him but can I ask you two things" Humphrey asked. "what do you want to ask" I asked. "can you keep this a secret between us" Humphrey asked. "I will and what is the second thing you want to ask" I ask. "can you train me in secret to become an alpha" Humphrey asked. "why should I do that for you" I asked. "so I can protect Kate and Lilly for you" Humphrey said. "I will think about it. Tomorrow you will know my answer but now let's go back to my den because everyone will be waiting for us" I said and picked up the caribou. "do you need any help with it" Humphrey asked. "if you want to help me" I said. Then Humphrey helped me to drag the caribou back to the den.

When we entered the den I saw that everyone looked surprised at me. "how did you catch such a big one" Eve asked. "how he did it I don't know but I watched him stalking the caribou and killed it with ease" Humphrey said. I couldn't believe he told them I killed the caribou but he looked at me serious and now I knew why he said that. We started to eat and I saw that Humphrey didn't eat. "what's wrong" I asked. "it's nothing" Humphrey said and began to eat. When we were done we had a little more than half a caribou left. "I will go back to my den" Humphrey said and left. "I have to talk to him about the wolf who was here today for him" I said and followed Humphrey.

After we were far away from the den I saw Humphrey stop. "I know you didn't want to speak to me about that wolf" Humphrey said. "I know, but you asked me not to tell anyone you are an alpha so I had to make an excuse" I said. "I think we have to hurry because Eve is watching" Humphrey said. "I will train you but can I ask you what was wrong when we were eating" I said. "the last time I caught a caribou was with my foster parents" Humphrey said. "I know you miss them but you have us now and I'm sure they are alive" I said. "thank you but when does the training start" Humphrey asked. "we will start tomorrow in the afternoon but you have to do one thing each day I will train you" I said. "I will do everything" Humphrey said. "if I train you I don't have any time to catch a caribou for my family so if you can hunt two each day for me I will train you" I said. "I will do it and even if you stop training me I will always protect Kate and Lilly" I said. "why would you do that" I asked. "because they are my best friends and they really helped me to get over the loss of my family" Humphrey said.

Humphrey p.v

I was protecting Kate because I love her but I can't tell anyone because everyone thinks I will become an omega so we can't be together but I'm sure one day we can but until that day I have to protect them. I reached my den because I would wake up early tomorrow to hunt for Winston.

Winston p.v

I saw Humphrey walking back to his den so I did the same. "hello honey" I said to Eve. "where did you talk about with Humphrey" Eve asked. "about that wolf' I said. "but why was he smiling" Eve asked. "because I asked him why he was sad while we had dinner and he told me it was about the last time he saw his family and I told him they would be proud of him if they would be alive" I said. "let's get back inside because Kate and Lilly are sleeping" Eve said.

Humphrey p.v

Then next day I woke up early because I knew Winston would come in the afternoon. The first thing I would do is hunt. Winston told me the alphas would always come one hour after the sun is up so I have a little less than one hour. Before I went hunting I looked around to see if a wolf was nearby but luckily there wasn't.

I was stalking an old caribou. I was waiting for the moment the caribou would show me it's throat. When it began grassing I went for the throat and sunk my teethes in it. It began to struggle and after a few seconds I let it go because I knew it would bleed death. The caribou began to run away so I followed it until he fell death. I picked the caribou up and dragged it back to my den.

This caribou was a lot bigger than me so it took me twenty minutes to drag it back. When I put the caribou in the back of the den I decided to get some more sleep.

Winston p.v

I woke up and saw that everyone was still sleeping so I went to Humphrey's den to see if he was awake. When I reached his den I saw he wasn't there. I followed his scent until I came at the valley. I looked at the valley and saw him stalking a caribou. When I saw him jump for the caribou's throat I thought the caribou would easily throw him of but it took longer than I thought.

When Humphrey let him go I saw the caribou running away and saw Humphrey was following it. After a minute it fell death to the ground and Humphrey picked it up and brought him to his den.

I followed him to his den but I made sure he didn't see or hear me. When he walked in his den he went back to sleep. I walked back to my den. When I reached my den I saw that everyone was awake. "where have you been" Eve asked. "I had a little walk" I said. "I have to create the hunting teams so I will be back in thirty minutes" I said and left.

When I was finished saying everyone's duty I walked to Humphrey's den to get the caribou he caught for me. I entered his den and saw him sleeping. But before I grabbed the caribou I heard him waking up. "why didn't you wake me up to tell me you would get the caribou" Humphrey asked. "I thought you needed some sleep" I said. "I took a little nap not because I was tired because there is nothing I can do" Humphrey said. "I will go now" I said. I saw that Humphrey nodded so I picked up the caribou and dragged it back to my den.

Kate p.v

We were waiting for my dad to return and after thirty minutes he came back with a caribou. We all gathered around the caribou and began to eat. While we were eating I thought about Humphrey. "dad how will Humphrey get something to eat" I asked. "I don't know but why do you ask" Winston said. "because normally the parents will get the food but he doesn't has his parents" I said. "I will get him a caribou when we are finished eating" Winston said. "why do you always think about him" Eve asked me. "because he is my friend" I said. "I think there is something else" Eve said. "uh… no why do you think" I asked nervous. "each time you are with him you are happy and you always look at him" Eve said. I blushed when she said that and my mom saw it. "you like him don't you" Eve said. "a little" I said. "we are sorry but you can't be together because you are an alpha and he is an omega" Eve said.

I saw that Winston would say something but he didn't. "what do you want to tell us" Eve said. "nothing I would say I would bring Humphrey something to eat" Winston said and left.

Winston p.v

I was walking to Humphrey to tell him about Kate but I also wanted to know if I could tell Eve about him. I saw him eating a few rabbits but when he saw me he stopped eating. "I thought you were spending your time with your family" Humphrey said. "I was but Kate always thinks about you" I said. "where did she think about" Humphrey said. "she was wondering how you get your food because no one gives you something" I said. "what did you tell them" Humphrey asked. "nothing I said I would bring you something to eat" I said. "but why does she always think about me" Humphrey asked. "because she likes you" I said. "why do you think" Humphrey asked. "every time you are with her she is happy and she always looks at you" I said. "everyone does that" Humphrey joked. "she also told us she liked you" I said.

I saw him smile. "I think you like her as well" I said. "I do but don't tell her" Humphrey said. "I won't tell her but is that another reason why you protect her" I asked. "I don't want to lose another close friend of me" Humphrey said. "I will let you stay with her but you know you can't be together with Kate" I said. "I know but I know one day we maybe can" Humphrey said. "I want to know if I can tell Eve about you because they will find out one day" I said. "you can tell them when I saw until then I really want to keep it a secret" Humphrey said. "I will tell Eve I have to do something. Just wait here until I get you" I said and left.

Eve p.v

I was watching Winston enter Humphrey's den. After five minutes I saw him coming back but what surprised me is that he didn't bring him any food. "where are Kate and Lilly" Winston asked. "they are inside the den but why didn't you bring him any food" I asked. "he told me someone else brought him food" Winston said. "but what took you so long" I asked. "he asked me if I could help him find his foster parents" Winston said. "what did you say" I asked. "I will help him for now" Winston said. "when will you go" I asked. "we will go now but I'm back before dinner" Winston said. "why are you doing this for him" I asked annoyed. "I want to help him" Winston said. "you are spending more time with him than with your own family" I said. "I promise you I won't be gone for long" Winston said and left.

Winston p.v

What she said really hurt me but I made a promise to him and I always keep my promises. I saw Humphrey waiting in the den for me. "I want to finish today early because Eve is mad at me" I said. "what do you want to do then" Humphrey asked. "show me how good you are" I said. "how" Humphrey asked. "attack me" I said. "but what if I hurt you" Humphrey said. I laughed at this, "you are not even one year old. How do you think you can hurt me" I said.

Humphrey p.v

I thought about everything Blaze and Moon told me and attacked him. After five minutes I stopped because Winston told me. "how did I do" I asked. "you did better than I thought but who learned you how to fight" Winston asked. "Blaze and Moon" I said and saw that Winston was surprised. "what's wrong" I asked. "I went to alpha school with them and we were the best of everyone" Winston said. "he never told me about you" I said. "they left the pack because they didn't like alpha duties" Winston said. "but why did they learn you how to fight" Winston asked. "I asked them if they would and they agreed" I said. "let's do it a few more times and then I want to go back to my family" Winston said. "you can go now if you want" I said. "what about you" Winston asked. "I will train a little more and then I will return as well" I said. "don't stay here to long because I don't want that anything happens to you" Winston said and left.

When Winston was out of my sight I started to run a few miles and then I decided to return to the pack but before I walked back I washed myself because I didn't want anyone see me like this. I listened to the sound of the water and I walked toward it. When I came to the lake I went in it and washed myself.

After five minutes I got out and wanted to walk back but I could smell something so I followed the scent. After ten minutes I saw three wolfs. I started to run back to the pack but I stepped on a twig. I turned around and saw that the wolfs saw me but this time it were only two wolfs. I run as fast as I could but they were faster than me so I had to hide myself. I saw a small howl where I could fit in. I run to it and saw the wolfs trying to grab me but they couldn't because I was too far away. I thought that they would leave but they didn't.

Winston p.v

It was almost two hours since I'm back and I still haven't seen Humphrey and it was almost time for dinner so I went to his den and saw that he wasn't there because I wanted to invite him. I went back to my den to ask them if they have seen Humphrey.

I walked in my den and saw them waiting for me. "I thought you went to Humphrey to ask if he would join us for dinner" Kate said. "I haven't seen him for two hours" I said. "why did you leave him alone" Kate asked. "he told me he would come back soon so I left him alone for a few minutes" I said. "I will search for him tomorrow" I said. "why not now" Kate asked. "maybe he is having a little nap or he wants some time alone" I said. "I'm sure he is alright" Eve said. We all ate but no one said a word. I saw that Kate was sad and Lilly I thinking about something. Eve was enjoying her food and I was worried about Humphrey but I said I would search for him tomorrow so I won't do it now.

Humphrey p.v

It was past midnight and saw that the wolfs were returning to their home. I waited for ten minutes and then run back to the pack. I run for twenty minutes and then saw all the dens and I went to my den to sleep but before I would do that I hunted one caribou for Winston because I promised him I would hunt for his family. The hunt didn't take me long because all the animals were sleeping. When I was back in my den I fell asleep as soon I hit the ground.

Winston p.v

I woke up and I walked to Humphrey's den to see if he returned and if he doesn't I will search for him. I walked inside and saw him there luckily. I saw that he had a caribou in the back of the den. I waited for him to wake up but this time he didn't wake up early.

After thirty minutes I saw him waking up. When he saw me he was shocked, "how long are you here" he asked. "thirty minutes but when did you return yesterday because everyone was worried about you" I said.

Humphrey p.v

I didn't want to tell him there were wolfs in his territory so I lied, "I lost the way" I said. "how can you lose the way" Winston asked. "I first had a bad and after that I didn't know which way to go" I said. "when did you return" Winston asked again. "in the middle of the night but before I went to sleep I caught a caribou for you" I said. "you didn't have to do it" Winston said. "I promised you I would do it each day" I said. "I'm happy that you keep your promises" Winston said. "I never break my promises and I know you want some time with your family so you don't have to train me today" I said. "how do you know I want to spend my time with them" Winston asked. "I want to spend time with my family as well but I don't have a family" I said sad. "you can come with me" Winston said. "no thanks but thanks for the offer" I said. "I thought you wanted to see Kate" Winston said smiling. "I do but I want some time alone" I said. "I understand" Winston said and left with the caribou.

Winston p.v

I saw that Humphrey was really sad but I would be as well as I lost my family twice. I walked in my den and saw that everyone is awake. "where were you the whole time" Eve asked. "in Humphrey's den" I said. "is he back" Kate asked and I nodded. "I want to see him" Kate said happy. "I told me he wants to be alone today" I said. "why" Kate asked. "he is still depressed of the loss of his family" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the long wait of this chapter but didn't have an idea on what to do this chapter. I hope this you like this chapter and I promise that the next chapter will come out faster.**

Kate p.v

We played the whole afternoon with our friends but I kept thinking about Humphrey. It was pretty sad to hear that he wanted to be alone but I would be depressed either as my parents were gone. When it was time for dinner everyone left to their home.

Lilly p.v

I was playing with Kate and our friends but I saw that Kate didn't have much fun this time. "what's wrong" I asked. "nothing I'm just thinking" Kate said. "about Humphrey" I said. "is it so obvious" Kate asked. "I know you like him. For me it is but I think no one else noticed it" I said. "I think I will go to him after dinner to see if he is alright" Kate said. "but dad said he wanted some time alone" I said. "I can still try" Kate said smiling.

When we entered the den we saw mom and dad waiting for us. "did you have fun" Winston asked. "we did" I said. "not too much fun" Eve said. "MOM we wouldn't do that" I said. "Kate was is wrong with you" Winston asked. "nothing why would you think" Kate said. "because you look sad and you didn't say anything" Winston said. "you are thinking about Humphrey aren't you" Eve said. "maybe" Kate said with a small smile. "you know you can't be together" Eve said. When she said that I saw that my dad left the den.

Winston p.v

I can't keep this a secret from my family. I have to be sure Humphrey really doesn't want me to tell them. I know that he doesn't want anyone to come to him but I have to ask him. When I saw him in his den I saw that he has been crying for a long time because he is completely wet. "I know you don't want anyone to come here but I have to ask you something" I said. "what do you want to know" Humphrey said. "I know you don't want me to tell anyone about you but I think that Kate loves you" I said. "but we can't be together because everyone thinks I will be an omega" Humphrey said. "yes and she is really sad to see you like this" I said. "I will tell when she is finished with alpha school until then you can't tell anyone" Humphrey said. "I will leave you alone now" I said.

Meanwhile alpha den, Kate p.v

"why did he leave" I asked curious. "this is the second time that he acts weird when I remind you of our rules" Eve said. "let's see where he is going" Lilly said. We walked outside and saw him walking inside Humphrey's den. "what is he going to do there" I asked. "I will ask him when he returns" Eve said. We waited for him to get back.

Humphrey p.v

"do you want me to come here tomorrow to train you" Winston asked. "you will see tomorrow" I said. I heard my stomach growl. "I forgot I haven't eaten today" I said to myself. I tried to sleep something but I couldn't so I walked outside to watch the sun go down.

Kate p.v

We saw Winston coming back. "why did you go to Humphrey I thought he didn't want any visitors" I said. "I wanted to know something about his old pack but he didn't want to tell anything" Winston said. "why not, he knows he can trust us" Lilly said. "or maybe he did something so he is banished from his old pack" Eve said. "what could he do, he is an omega" Winston said. "I don't know if he is a omega" I said and saw that Lilly and Eve were surprised. "what do you mean" Eve asked. "you can tell tomorrow now I want to have dinner and I don't want to talk about Humphrey right now" Winston said. "why do you act so different since he is here" Eve asked. "nothing is wrong with me but I try to help him because he doesn't has a family" Winston said. "we all want to help him but we can't if he doesn't tell us everything" Eve said. "we will ask him tomorrow but now I really want to eat" Winston said as his stomach growled.

When we were finished eating Lilly and I played for a little longer while our parents were resting. I saw that our dad was sleeping. "I think I will go to sleep as well" I said. We laid between our parents and drifted in sleep.

Winston p.v

When everyone was asleep I went to Humphrey's den to tell that he didn't have to hunt for us tomorrow. When I was walking to his den I saw Humphrey leaving. I run to him to stop him. "wait a few seconds" I said. I saw Humphrey stop and turn around. "what's wrong" Humphrey asked. "you don't have to hunt for me tomorrow" I said. "why not" Humphrey asked. "because they will come tomorrow to ask you about your pack. I tried to stop them but they want to know what happened" I said. "I will tell them I don't know anything about my pack" Humphrey said. "I will get back to my den now" I said and left. I saw that Humphrey still walked to the valley.

Humphrey p.v

I was walking to the valley because I had to eat something because I was starving. When I entered the valley I saw a caribou eating and I saw he was hurt so I knew that was the perfect target for me. I did the same thing as the last time I hunted. After a few minutes the caribou was death and I dragged it to the forest to eat it. When I walked in the forest I dropped the caribou and began to eat.

After twenty minutes I was satisfied and walked back to my den and went to sleep. But each time I sleep I had a nightmare. After four nightmares I didn't want to sleep so I walked to a lake to wash up. After twenty minutes I found a lake and washed up. When I was done I thought about training for the rest of the night so I listened to all the sounds around me but because it was night I didn't hear much. The only thing I heard was a waterfall and a few times I heard something fall to the ground.

Then I began to run for a while and trained some of my attacks and I ended with training my senses. I saw the sun coming up so I decided to wash again and then go back to my den because Winston, Eve, Kate and Lilly would come to my den. When I was back in my den I rested until they would come.

Kate p.v

When I awoke I saw that everyone was already awake and they all waited for me. "when are we going to Humphrey" I asked. "we planned to go when you would wake up" Winston said. "before we go how are we going to get Humphrey talking" Eve said. "we just ask him if he wants to tell us" I said. "but he won't tell us because it's too hard for him" Lilly said. "but you said you doubted that Humphrey was an omega but why" Eve asked. "when he was one time depressed I hugged him to make him feel better but I could feel a lot of muscles" I said. "then we will do the same" Eve said with an evil smile. "what do you mean" Winston asked. "we will make him cry and after that we will hug him to make him feel better and we will say that we didn't want to hurt him" Eve said. "I won't do that" I said. "I won't do it either, don't you know how sad he is that he lost his parents" Winston said. "but it's the only way" Eve said. "we will ask him and if he doesn't want to tell it I won't force him either" Winston said. "fine but we know he doesn't want to tell anything" Eve said.

Humphrey p.v

I was waiting for a few minutes until I could hear the footsteps of a few wolfs. "how can he be sleeping for so long" Kate asked surprised. "I'm not sleeping, I'm just resting a bit" I said and saw they were all shocked. "why are you resting, the day just began" Eve said. "I didn't sleep last night" I said. "do you want us to leave" Kate asked. "no you don't have to leave because I think you have to ask me something important if you all are here" I said with my eyes still closed. "how do you know we all are here" Lilly asked. "I heard you coming but why are you here" I asked but I already knew why. "Kate told us you were very strong for such a young wolf" Lilly said. "why do you think that" I asked. "when I hugged you I could feel a lot of muscles" Kate said blushing. "so if someone has a lot of muscles it means he is strong" I said. "no but we wanted to know how it's possible to have so much muscles for such a young wolf" Eve asked. "my parents were both alphas so maybe that's why" I lied. "but if your parents were alphas then you would become an alpha as well" Eve said. "no one ever asked me if I would become an alpha or omega" I said. "thank you for telling us" Kate said. "it was the least I could do for you" I said smiling. "do you want to eat with us" Winston asked. "sure why not" I said. "I will get a caribou" Winston said. "we will wait here" Eve said and gave him a lick on his cheek.

We waited for Winston to return. I didn't say anything because I didn't like to talk about my old pack. Most of the time I was looking at Kate and she did the look at me but when we looked at each other we both had to blush and then looked away. I then saw Winston walking in the den with a caribou and we all started to eat. "how do you get your food always" Eve asked me. "I eat once each day and I get it myself but I always pick a small one" I said. "how can you drag a caribou on your own to this den" Eve asked. "I didn't say it was easy, it takes me twenty minutes to get here with a caribou" I said. "why don't you ask someone for help" Lilly said. "I don't want to bother someone else" I said.

We talked for a while and then they left my den to do their things they normally do. I stayed in my den for a little longer to rest a little more.

After one hour I heard someone coming and when I looked outside I saw it was Winston. "I thought you would spend your time with your wife" I said. "I didn't forget about your training" Winston said smiling. "you don't have to train me today, I trained the whole night" I said. "but you said you didn't sleep last night" Winston said surprised. "I had a few times a nightmare so I decided to train the whole night so you can have a free day" I said. "I will come back tomorrow" Winston said and walked away.

One week later, Humphrey p.v

Today I didn't train because I told Winston I would train two days and spend one day with the other pups but what I didn't tell him is that I trained in the night so I could make Winston proud. I was running with Kate through the forest because we were playing hide and seek.

After five minutes running I could smell another wolf but before I could say it to Kate we were surrounded by the three wolfs who attacked me last week. I saw one wolf attack Kate and saw she was scared so I did what I told Winston and took the hit for her. The wolf hit me in my side and I fell to the ground. "go back and bring your dad here so he can take care of the wolfs" I said. "what about you" Kate asked. "I will stay here so you can get away but please hurry" I said.

She then run away and I waited until she was out of sight before I turned back to the wolfs. "what do you want from me" I asked. "we came here to get that wolf who run away a while ago but because we can't get her we have to take you" a wolf said smiling.

A wolf then tried to attack me but I dodged it but another wolf hit me and had a wound in my side. I tried to attack a wolf but each time I hit a wolf it didn't leave a deep wound because I was still very young but I didn't gave up.

I fought for more than five minutes with getting hit a lot of times but most hits weren't hard so I didn't bleed a lot except for my wound in my side. Then the three wolfs attacked me at the same time. I dodged one attack and blocked the second but the third wolf hit me in my face right below my eye. I could feel the bleed running down my face. But before they could attack me again I saw Winston coming. But I saw that one wolf run in a bush before Winston could see him. Winston attacked the two wolfs but I saw that the third wolf jump to Winston's throat but before he could hit reach Winston I jumped between him and he bit one of my front legs. I could hear my bone break and I yelled in pain and when I hit the ground it felt like a torture.

Winston p.v

I was fighting with the two wolfs who attacked Humphrey but when I was fighting them I could hear Humphrey yelp in pain and when I turned around I saw that a wolf bit in Humphrey's leg and that he broke it. I got rid of the two wolfs fast but saw that the last wolf clawed Humphrey broken leg and I heard Humphrey whimper in pain. I rammed the wolf in his side so he fell of Humphrey and after that I cut his throat open. I run to Humphrey to see if he was alright and saw he was still alive and saw he had only three deep wounds and a broken leg. I picked him up and run back to the pack and I saw that he was crying from all the pain in his body.

After five minutes I arrived at the valley and saw that all the wolfs looked at Humphrey. I was searching for Eve and Sally because they were the healers and I saw them talking together with Kate and Lilly but they haven't seen me so I had to run to them.

When they heard me coming they looked at me why I was carrying Humphrey but when I came closer Eve and Sally run to the healers den to get the medicines. I laid Humphrey on the ground but I did it carefully so that his broken leg didn't hit the ground to hard. "what happened" Kate asked worried. "I will tell after Eve and Sally are done with him" I said.

After five minutes they returned and they began to heal him. It took them ten minutes and then they were done with all the wounds on his body but they had to stop the bleeding from the wound on his broken leg. "maybe you should bring Kate and Lilly away" Sally said. "we won't leave him here" Kate said. "but he will get through a lot of pain now" Sally said. "but when you stopped the bleeding from his other wounds it didn't hurt either so why should it do now" Kate asked. "because his leg is broken and we can only stop the bleeding if we put a lot of pressure on the wound" Eve said. "I won't leave him, it's a part my fault why he is hurt" Kate said. "I will stay here as well" Lilly said. "if you really want to stay here you can but you will see one of the worst things in your life" I said.

Kate p.v

We both nodded and then they pressed on his leg and we heard Humphrey scream in pain and we saw him crying from all the pain. He even broke the branch in his mouth in three pieces. After five minutes they were done but Humphrey fell unconscious from all his pain so we had to bring him back to the den.

When we entered the den we laid Humphrey on the ground and waited for him to wake up. We looked at Humphrey and saw all the pain he had in his face even though he is unconscious.

After one hour he woke up and the first thing he did is whimper in pain. "we had to do that otherwise you would still be bleeding" Eve said.

Humphrey p.v

"I understand" I said weakly. "what happened when I left" Kate said. "the wolfs began to attack me" I said. "how many wolfs attacked you" Eve asked. "three" I said. I ignored all the pain in my body because I knew I couldn't get rid of it with screaming. "if three wolfs attacked you how is it possible they didn't kill you" Eve asked. "maybe I had a lot of luck" I said jokingly. Everyone laughed for a while and when everyone stopped they began to question me again. "how did you get those deep wounds" Eve asked me but Kate answered Eve's question. "the wound in his side he got because he took the hit for me" Kate said. "you decided to risk your own life for Kate's life" Eve asked. "I did" I said. "how did you get your wound in your face" Kate asked. "a wolf hit me there" I said. "and how did you break your leg and how did you get that wound" Lilly asked.

When she asked that I looked at Winston and he looked at me and everyone saw that. "what happened between you" Eve asked. "nothing happened between us" I said. "then why are you looking at each other" Eve asked. "when I was fighting two wolfs I didn't pay attention to my back until it was too late" Winston said. "what happened" Kate asked. "a wolf went for my throat but he didn't bit my throat he instead bit in Humphrey's leg and bit it so hard until it broke and after that he made the wound in his leg" Winston said. "so you saved both Kate and my dad's life" Lilly said. "sort of" I said. "why should you do that" Eve asked. "I know how it is to lose your family and I don't want that to happen to you" I said. "how long will it take for me until I can walk again" I said. "two weeks until you can walk again and I would say one month until you are fully healed" Eve said. "you can stay at our den until you are healed" Winston said.


	5. Chapter 5

Humphrey p.v, one week later

The last week has been extremely boring because I couldn't do anything but today I didn't feel any pain in my leg so I tried to stand up and surprisingly that didn't hurt either but when I tried to walk on that leg it hurt but not very much but after a while I began to feel more pain so I stopped walking and laid back in the stop I laid the last week.

After ten minutes everyone was awake and Winston brought a caribou in the den. "how are you doing" Winston asked. "I don't feel any pain right now" I replied. "did you try to walk" Eve asked. "no, I didn't" I said lied. "do you want to try" Eve asked. "no, I don't want to" I said. "let's eat" Winston said.

When we were finished eating Winston and Eve left the to make sure the pack was alright. Normally Kate and Lilly would leave to plat with their friends but now they stayed here. "aren't you going to play with your friends" I asked. "no we don't, we know you are bored so we decided to stay here to keep you company" Kate said. "you don't have to" I said. "we want to stay with you" Lilly said.

We played for two hours and I saw their parents coming back. "I didn't think you would be here" Eve said. "why not" Kate asked. "most of the time you spend your time friends" Eve said. "Humphrey is our friend as well" Kate said. "I didn't mean it like that" Eve said.

We played until it was late in the evening and everyone went to sleep but I didn't. when everyone was asleep I walked out the den to take a bath because I looked terrible. When I reached a lake my leg hurt but I ignored it and washed myself but I heard someone. I was terrified but when I turned around I saw it was Winston. "sorry if I woke you up." "don't feel sorry, I wanted to have a talk with you" Winston said. "what do you want to ask." "you know that Kate will go to alpha school in three months so when I have to go with them I can't train you" Winston said. "I know you can't but don't worry when that time arrives I already know almost everything" I said. "if you ever need help when I'm at alpha school you can come to me and ask me what to do" Winston said. "let's get back to the den before anyone notice we are gone" Winston said. I nodded and walked back to the den. When we got inside the den we almost fell asleep immediately.

Two months later, Kate p.v

After Humphrey leg was healed nothing bad happened. We almost spend each other day together but Humphrey was only here in the morning and evening. I asked my mom if she knew were Humphrey always was in the evening but she didn't know either but every time I asked him he looked to the ground and said he was looking for his foster parents and that he still didn't found them.

The first few weeks I was just friends with him but after the accident I began to fell in love with him but didn't tell him or showed it to him but I saw that he loved me as well because each time he looked at me he blushed. I also heard a few of my friends say that they listened to a conversation Humphrey had with his friends and they heard him say that he was in love with me.

Today my parents had to talk with me about alpha school. I spend the morning with my friends and in the afternoon I would go my parents. It was late in the morning so I asked everyone if they wanted to play one more game and they all agreed. After a while asking each other which game they wanted to play. We had two games with the same votes, the games were hide and seek and truth or dare. Because I didn't want to ruin it we played first hide and seek and after that truth or dare.

Humphrey p.v

I was running to a place to hide with Kate next to me. I told Kate where the place was where we were going and after that we had a competition. The one who arrived at the place first won and the loser had to stay at the lake for ten minutes. We began to run to the lake first and after that I would take her to the place because it was hard to find even if you knew where it is.

I let Kate win and I got into the lake but because it was almost winter it was extremely cold. Kate was laughing when she saw my face. After ten minutes I got out and I shook myself dry. After that I brought her to the place I told her. When we arrived I saw she was surprised to see how beautiful it was. There was a field of flowers, there was a waterfall and a big lake. "why didn't we get here directly and the loser got in the water here" Kate asked. "just go there and get in the water and you will see why" I said. Kate walked to the lake but she didn't go in the water.

I wanted to have some fun so I walked behind her without being seen. I pushed her in the water and I heard her scream but I saw she was surprised. "why is this water warm" Kate asked. "I don't know" I said. "how did you find this" Kate asked. "I found it when the last week when we were playing hide and seek" I said. "did you find it when we had to search for you for two hours but when we found you we saw that you were hiding in a bush" Kate said. "I did" I said. "let's stay here for a little longer and then we will get back because I don't want anyone to find this place" I said. She nodded and then we talked a bit.

After ten minutes we heard someone coming and thought someone found us but I saw it were Eve and Winston but they didn't look so happy. "what are you doing here". "what did you do with Kate" Eve asked angry but before I could answer she pinned me to the ground. If I would I could get her of but I didn't because I didn't want to get in trouble. She then chocked me and I didn't get any breath. "he didn't do anything" Kate said. But Eve didn't stop chocking me. "MOM stop" Kate yelled and Eve stood up but she still looked angry. "why would you get in a lake when the water is almost freezing" Winston asked. "you don't know" Kate asked surprised. "you mated with my daughter" Eve yelled furious. "no we didn't mate" Kate said. "when why were you in a lake" Eve asked angry. "to relax" I said. "why would you want to relax in the cold water" Winston asked. "this water isn't cold. Humphrey told me about this place and brought me here" Kate said. "that's ridiculous" Eve laughed. "then feel yourself" Kate said.

After a while Winston walked to the lake and put his paw in. "they are right" Winston said. Now Eve walked to the lake as well and did the same and she was as surprised as Kate and Winston were. "now it isn't a secret place anymore" I said. "what do you mean" Winston asked. "no one knows about this place. I showed it to Kate because this was a little gift of me to Kate because she has to go the next month" I said. "why would you do that for me" Kate asked. "because you are my best friend" I said. "we won't tell anyone about this place" Winston said. "we have to go back before someone finds us" I said to Kate. "what do you mean" Winston asked. "we are playing hide and seek" I said. "so you brought her here because no one knows about this place" Winston said. I nodded and walked away.

After a few steps I cough a few times. My throat burned a lot because of Eve and I think everyone noticed it. "what's wrong" Kate asked. "nothing my throat burns a lot" I said. I saw that Kate looked angry at Eve but Eve looked away. "don't blame your mother, she thought I did something to you" I said. "yes but at least she could've let us finished before trying to kill you" Kate said. "she could but you know that isn't your mom's style" I said laughing. She laughed as well but she still was worried. "let's go back now" I said and walked back.

After five minutes we stopped and hid in a bush and they found us fast. After that we walked to the middle of the forest so no one would here us so everything we said would stay between us.

When we arrived there I listened only until someone asked Lilly a question. "truth" Lilly said. "is there someone you love" a wolf asked. She thought for a while and then answered, "no there isn't". everyone believed her because she never lied and we someone would know if she was in love with someone. I saw that Lilly looked at Kate with an evil smile and I knew what she would ask. "Kate, truth or dare". "dare" Kate said. I saw her smile and now I knew it for sure. "I dare you to kiss Humphrey on his mouth" Lilly said. "it's not up to me" Kate said looking at me.

I sighed but I loved it if she would kiss me but I couldn't show anyone. She came up to me and gave me a quick kiss. I loved it although it was only for a second but I still enjoyed it. Then Kate asked Hutch a question and when he answered he asked me a question. "I choose truth" I said because I don't have a secret. "what is your biggest secret" he asked. My biggest secret was that I was an alpha but I couldn't tell anyone so I thought for a few seconds. I could say that I loved Kate but most of them already knew but except those two I didn't have a secret. "what's taking you so long" Hutch asked. I sighed.

I knew they would find out one day I'm an alpha so maybe the best time is now. "I have to tell you that I'm not…" I said but Winston and Eve came to us. "Kate we have to talk to you" Eve said. "but Humphrey would tell us his biggest secret" Kate said. I looked at Winston for some help. He looked confused but I made a gesture with my mouth 'afternoon' and then he understood. "he can tell you another day and if he would tell you a secret than it wouldn't be a secret anymore" Winston said. "you're right" Kate said in defeat. "Humphrey can you come with me for a few seconds I have to say something" Winston said.

I didn't know where he wanted to talk about but it looked serious so I followed him. "where do you want to talk about" I asked. "you know we have to go to alpha school in one month" Winston said. "I know but why do you tell me" I asked. "do you want to be with me the day they are going to complete their final test" Winston asked. "I would like to but what if they see me" I asked. "uh… I didn't think of that" Winston said. "I can't go, the risk is to big" I said sad. "I know, I'm sorry for asking you" Winston said. "I will survive three months without her I hope" I said. "I know you will" Winston said smiling. "I hope she survives alpha school because you train me very hard and I already was trained" I said. "alpha school is a lot easier" Winston said. "what do you mean" I asked confused. "I train you the way we had alpha school many years ago" Winston said. "what's changed then" I asked. "we made it three times as easy because many wolfs got hurt and some even died" Winston said.

I was relieved to hear that because I almost broke something a few times but I always had luck. "if that was everything I will get training now" I said. "you can go" Winston said and I left.

Kate p.v

"why did you want to talk to me" I asked. "we wanted to talk to you about alpha school so you will know a few things about it" Eve said. "what do you want to tell me" I asked. "let's wait for Winston" Eve said.

We waited for five minutes and saw him coming. "where were you" I asked. "I asked Humphrey if he already found his parents" Winston said. "did he find them" Eve asked. "he told me he found a trace of them and he followed it for a long time but in the end he didn't find anything" Winston said. "pour kid" Eve said. "let's worry about that later. We will now talk about alpha school" Winston said.

They informed me about a lot of stuff. They told me a lot about it and how hard it was and that some wolfs even got hurt. He also said a few years ago some wolfs even died at alpha school but after that they decided to let that out of alpha school. I asked them what it was but my mom didn't know and my dad didn't want to tell me about it.

After two hours they told me I could leave and I run back to my den. When I arrived at my den I saw no one inside. I started to look around and saw Lilly playing with our friends but I didn't see Humphrey anywhere. "have you seen Humphrey" I asked. "no we haven't since he left to talk with Winston" Lilly said. "I hope he is alright" I said. "I think he is searching for his parents" Lilly said.

Then something clicked in my mind. "I'm going to dad to ask him something" I said and run back to my den and this time I saw that my mom and dad were inside. "why aren't you playing with my friends" Eve asked. "I have to ask you something" I said. "what" Eve asked. "you said that Humphrey would be an omega" I asked. "yes why" Winston asked. "if he is an omega how can he each day search for his parents and when he comes back he is never hurt or tired" I said. "you mean that he's an alpha" Eve asked. "maybe that explains why he has so many muscles" I said. "we can ask him" Winston suggest. "we did that before" I said. "we can have him fight with someone and see if he can win" Eve said. "we can but who do we suggest" I asked. "I don't think we have to do that" Winston said. "why do you always defend him. Aren't you curious to find out" I asked annoyed. "I know he isn't an alpha" Winston said. "how do you know" Eve asked. "I knew his parents and they both were omegas and Humphrey was born at the beginning of alpha school" Winston said.

Winston p.v

I told them that but I lied almost everything except that he's born at the beginning of alpha school. I did it because I didn't want them to find out. "how do you know he is born at the beginning of alpha school" Kate asked. "he told me when I asked him when he was born" I said. "why didn't you tell us you knew his parents" Eve asked. "I didn't want him to remember them" I said. "but you could still tell us that you knew his parents" Eve said. "then you would tell him that I knew his parents" I said. "we won't tell him that you know his parents but don't keep a secret from us the next time" Eve said.

I saw that Kate looked sad. "why are you sad" I asked. "I can't be with Humphrey when his birthday is" Kate said. I thought for a while and realized she was right but I already had a plan in mind. "I'm sorry but you can't leave alpha school" I said. "I know as soon as I'm finished with alpha school I will go to him" Kate said. "if you want to know when his birthday is it is two weeks after alpha school begins" I said. "I'm going to play with my friends" Kate said and left.

When she was out of sight I turned to Eve. "we can't let Kate leave alpha school but we can bring Humphrey to her" I said. "we can't do that. You know it's against the rules" Eve said. "I know but have you seen how sad Kate was when she heard she can't leave alpha school for his birthday" I said. "I know but we can't" Eve said. "but it's the least we can do for him" I said. "what do you mean" Eve asked. "he saved Kate from three wolfs and he almost sacrificed him for me" I said. "you know if we let him go there will more wolfs try to do the same thing and even if we let him come there is a chance he will get hurt because there are a few dangerous on the way there" Eve said. "I'm sure he won't get hurt and I will bring him to Kate" I said. "okay then I will make sure Kate is alone because we can't show him there" Eve said. "don't tell Kate, I want it to be a surprise for her" I said.

One month later, Kate p.v

Today was the day I had to leave to alpha school. I knew it would be the hardest thing I had to go through. All the remaining time I have left I want to spend with my sister and Humphrey. I wanted to ask my mom to ask if she has seen Humphrey and Lilly but I saw then playing a game so I walked to them. "do you mind if I join" I asked. "not at all but don't you have to prepare for alpha school" Lilly asked. "I want to spend the remaining time I have with you" I said. "what do you want to do" Humphrey asked. "I don't care as long I'm with you" I said. "we can show Lilly our secret place" Humphrey whispered to me. "I thought you wanted to keep it a secret" I said. "I do, we can ask here if she can keep it a secret" Humphrey said and I nodded. "where are you talking about" Lilly asked. "I want to show you a place but can you promise to keep it a secret" Humphrey asked. "sure but why do you want to keep it a secret" Lilly asked. "you will find out" I said. And we started to walk.

After fifteen minutes we reached it and saw Lilly was impressed. "this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen in my life" Lilly said. "I know, it thought the same when Humphrey showed me and so did our parents" I said. "who knows about this place" Lilly asked. "your parents and we, and I want to keep it like that" Humphrey said. I then wanted to do the same as Humphrey did with me. Humphrey saw me smile. "Lilly you have a lot of dirt on you" I said. "where" Lilly asked. "you have a lot here" I said and pointed to Lilly's back. "I don't want to wash me in this cold water" Lilly said. "I know you don't but you have to because you look awful" I said.

She walked to the lake but before she could put her paw in the water we threw her in the water and heard her scream. Humphrey and me laughed and we saw Lilly surface. "why is the water warm here" Lilly asked confused. "I don't know but I'm sure you like it" Humphrey said. "did you know about this" Lilly asked. "yes we did" I said. We played for hours in the water and then it was time to leave and when we were walking back we saw my parents coming. "where were you" Eve asked. "at the same place we where you found me the last with Humphrey" I said. "we have to go now" Winston said.

I said goodbye to Lilly and Humphrey and then I left and soon we caught up with the other wolfs. We walked for two hours and then arrived at a huge valley and I saw a lot of obstacles. We all had to search for a den and then we had to get to the centre of the valley. I arrived as first at the valley because my parents told me where the dens were. I waited for twenty minutes and then all the wolfs were here and Winston told us in who our teacher was. Everyone was appointed to their leader but I had to train a few weeks with my mom and then a few weeks with my dad and then I would join another group.

Today we had time to explore the area and I was walking around on my own thinking of Humphrey. I saw that the place we had to train even bigger was then I imagined. After two hours I walked back to my den and went to sleep so I would be fit tomorrow.

I woke up and walked to my mom. I saw her eating with my dad and I walked to them. "good morning" I said. "good morning, are you coming to join us for dinner" Eve asked. "if you don't have a problem with it" I said. "we were waiting for you but you have only ten minutes to eat and after that we have to begin" Eve said.

When we were done eating we started training. The first month I had to learn how to hunt. My mom told me that the first two weeks I had to stalk her without being seen and the third week I had to hunt with her and the fourth week I had to hunt on my own but my mom said we wouldn't do that because it was to dangerous. The only wolfs in our pack who could hunt on their own were my parents.

Two weeks later, Kate p.v

Today was the day that Humphrey's birthday was. Today my mom would teach me later because she had an surprise for me. I was sad that I couldn't be with Humphrey today but as soon I'm finished with alpha school I will go to him and give him my gift which was a necklace with a picture from me. "I'm sorry Kate but your dad told me he would come a little later so we will train until he returns and then I will give you my surprise" Eve said. "okay but how late will he come" I asked. "he didn't tell me but I'm sure it won't be very late" Eve said. I began to train with my mom again.

Meanwhile Humphrey's den, Humphrey p.v

I woke up this morning and I was in a good mood. It was pretty sad I couldn't see Kate but it was my birthday so I still was in a good mood. The only one who is in the pack who knows that today my birthday is, is Lilly all the others are at alpha school. I went to get breakfast but on my way there I saw Lilly coming. "what brings you here" I asked. "do you want to have breakfast with me" Lilly said. "sure" I said. When we reached her den I saw a caribou inside. "I'm sorry but I have nothing for your birthday" Lilly said. "I don't need anything" I said.

When we were finished eating I said goodbye to Lilly and walked to my den but who was inside surprised me. I saw that Winston was inside my den. "I thought you were training Kate" I said. "I thought you wanted to see her" Winston said. "of course I want that but why" I asked. "just a little birthday gift" Winston said. "thank you sir" I said smiling. "follow me, no one can see us" Winston said. I nodded and followed him. After ten minutes walking we began to run.

After one hour running I saw all the wolfs training but I didn't see Kate. "where is Kate" I asked. "follow me, remember I can't let them see you" Winston said. I followed him and after five minutes I saw her and I saw her stalking her mom. "why is she stalking her" I asked. "remember we made alpha school a lot easier so instead of stalking a caribou we stalk another wolf now and after a few weeks you will hunt a caribou together" Winston said. "why would you hunt together" I asked. "we had a few accidents when we were still hunting on our own" Winston said. "when can I talk with Kate" I asked. "we will see how good she is by following her" Winston said with a smile. "and when she is finished I can have a talk with her" I asked. We saw Kate following Eve and we started to follow them.

After five minutes they were finished. I didn't see any big mistakes but she had a few small mistakes, if she made them while she was hunting there won't happen anything but she had to fix them.

Kate p.v

I was done and walked to my mom. "how did I do" I asked. "you made a few small mistakes but no big mistakes" Winston said and when I turned around I saw it was Humphrey and my dad.

Humphrey p.v

I saw her smile. "when did you arrive" Kate asked. "about five minutes ago" I said smiling. "happy birthday" Kate said and hugged me but she let me go after a few seconds. "I have something for you but it isn't finished because I didn't know you would come" Kate said. "you can give me when it's finished" I said.

 **I have to end it here because it is almost midnight.**


End file.
